Typical servers and communication systems do not provide efficient implementations to limit the size of transmissions, which may cause the network to become congested. Typically, all of the information of a transmission is necessarily passed through the network. Without data compression, expensive resources are continuously consumed with every message, including storage space and transmission bandwidth. This problem may become worse when the communication systems utilize a message format in the message itself to create a self-describing message that may allow senders and receivers to communicate with one another without any prearrangement. Self-describing messages having message format information adds overhead to every message, which, in network communication, consumes expensive resources and negatively affects communication speed. The need has arisen to provide a method and system for transmitting self-describing messages that addresses the issues of consuming expensive resources, communication speed, and network congestion.